AvengersmeetPeterParker
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: Our Petey boiii is meeting the Avengers properly after the Civil War showdown. Sorry if some bits don't make sense. Iron Dad and Spider Son fluff. The avengers going to poke there noses in the wrong places. But they all grow to love Peter. How could you not?
1. Chapter1

**I'm not sure technically if I did this right and if I messed up the S.H.I.E.L.D and Accords thing then sorry. I made it this way too fit the story. I'm trying to adapt it slightly but I'll probably re-edit. In this S.H.I.E.L.D is perfectly fine and Civil War_ did _happen. I'm not a 100% sure if.Im going to put Bucky in this but I'll definitely mention him. I hope I explained it all right and if not, please review. **

**Alsooo FAR FROM HOME END SCENE BROKE ME MAN. BROKKKEEE MEE. IT TOOK ME A WHOLE 10 MINS TO PROCESS WHAT HAPPENED.**

**ANYWHOOO ENJOY. **

Peter woke up to hear his phone ringing. It was Happy. He shuffled of his bed and pulled his hair out of his face and accepted the call.

Peter mumbles, "Hey Happy."

Happy says loudly, "Hey Kid. Did you honestly just wake up or something you sound like someone died!"

Peter groans, "Yes. Yes I did just wake up. Could you be a little less loud."

Happy raises an eyebrow and says quieter, "Kid. Tony said he wants to introduce you to some people staying at the tower."

Peter, "Ummm. Okay? Oh can you also tell Tony that I've got a new idea for a suit upgrade. I'm gonna bring the suit if that's ok."

Happy shrugs, "Yeah sure kid. I'll just tell Tony and if you can get yourself ready to be picked up in about an hour that would be great. "

Peter groans.

Happy says, "You teenagers... Now hurry up I don't have all day you know."

Peter says sarcastically, "Yh... Nice talking to you too Happy."

He hangs up and flips out of bed and gets ready...

One car journey later...

Peter jumps out of the car with Happy and walks up to Stark Industries/ Avengers Tower. He splits off from Happy who tells him that Tony was in the living room on the Avenger floor or in the lab.

Peter goes up the elevator with his bag containing his suit. He steps out of the elevator and absentmindedly starts calling, "Mr. Stark! Happy just dropped me off. I've got some ideas for the new upgrades." He opens the door to the Living room and continues, "I was thinking if we put an actual AC and maybe an advanced combat mode or something cause Instant kill is umm how do I put it..." he stops abruptly and sees Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlett Witch and Falcon staring at him oddly. He narrows his eyes at Cap which shocked the others. He then saw that Uncle Rhodes was there and softened his gaze.

Natasha puts down her book and says, "If you don't mind us asking. Who are you? Are you Starks Kid or something."

Peter shakes his head and lifts his gaze of Cap. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Tony standing next to him.

Tony says, "Great. We're all here." he turns to Peter, "Pete. You can go wait in the lab and get started. I'll catch you up later."

Once Peter had left the room Cap stood up, "Who was that Tony?"

Tony sighs, "That's Peter."

Nat says slowly looking up from her book, "Why is he here and how come he's like in highschool."

Clint just walked in and says, "Tony. I just saw a kid walk past. Is that normal?"

Tony says, "This is sorta straying off topic but Peter is my personal intern. "

Cap sits back down.

Tony continues, "So here's our situation. T'challa is fine to rule his country and everything and if we ever need any aid. We can turn to him. Scott was it? Is under house arrest for a couple more months but has still been in touch with his old associates and is allowed to keep the suit. Nat is now official undercover as a S.H.I.E.L.D operative as a part time job. She can't always stay here. Due to the rest of you guys being fugitives still. You have been subjected to stay here. As long as you don't go around smashing buildings then you should be fine. As for hero stuff. Me, Vision, Rhodes and Nat are all accounted for in the Accords. But, they aren't planning on making you sign them either. If you are needed you'll be called. But as a last resort in a sense... It's the governments idea of minimising the damage. It's the best I could get you. Until then, you can train and now live at the tower."

Everyone nods.

Steve speaks up, "Thx Tony it means a lot."

Tony shrugs, "Don't start pulling that sappy crap on me already Rodgers, I'm tired enough as it is."

Clint lets out a silent 'lol'

Sam speaks up in realisation, "Wait. What about that Spidery fellow. He's a jerk...but I kinda want to know what'll happen to him?"

Tony tenses noticeably, "He's accounted for. His life goes on as normal. I've made sure of that."

Nat says, "How do we know S.H.I.E.L.D won't be after him?"

Tony sighs, "I don't know... Ross may get him to sign the accords and...I just can't let that happen."

Clint says, "When we going to meet him?"

Tony sighs, "When he's ready to meet you."

Steve notices Tony's pained expression, "Why would he not want to meet us."

Tony says slowly, "Look its complicated. It's not like he doesn't like you or anything or like a hateful grudge...I'm just trying to protect him..."

Clint says sharply, "Why would he need protecting."

Tony says tiredly, "Not you guys necessarily. It's the attention he'll get from knowing you or being around you. How do you think the government will take it? They see the masked 'vigilante' that swings around New York and pops up in other places in America showed up in Berlin to fight the avengers. That's already given him a target painted on his back. If being seen with you guys and getting all chummy...not as if I'm saying to not be nice to him."

Steve looks taken aback, "We didn't know you cared so much about him."

Tony sighs, "Well I do."

Steve says, "Well, what's gonna happen to Bucky."

Tony sighs, "He's at Wakanda and is under surveillance and they are working on his 'condition' the government want to keep an eye on him and his progress so they and us will get reports on his development. Okay."

Steve opens his mouth to answer but Tony cuts him off, "Great. You guys can get reacquainted with the tower and get your rooms all roomy or just lounge about in here doing who knows what. I have to go get back to Pete."

With that, Tony turned around and left the room.

Wanda says in surprise, "That spider-guy must really be special if Stark feels so strongly for him."

Everyone nods slowly.

Clint says, "Did no one else notice how that kid we saw earlier who is probably 17 or something eyed Cap. It's like he's met him before. Also the way he was talking about the upgrades and stuff. He must be hella smart."

Nat nods, "Yh.. There's something about him that seems...sorta familiar."

Sam says, "Well while you all think. I'm going to check out my room."

Rhodes speaks up, "Yh I'm going to go too. Just remember that Tony may be willing to forgive what's happened... Others won't. Won't see you guys for a while. So stay out of trouble. Also, what the kid means to Tony has nothing to do with you guys. Just leave it at that."

Once Rhodes had left the room. Clint says slowly, " We are going to spy on the kid anyway right?"

Cap says, "He seems to know us. We should find out how."


	2. Chapter2

Peter wasn't sure exactly how to feel about the avengers in the tower. He was excited and wanted to fanboy over them and ask them questions. He just felt uneasy around Cap. After, what he did to Tony he wasn't sure what to think of him.

Tony had just come in and he started stating some of his ideas for the suit upgrades. They started tweaking with his suit and when they finished they had a brand new idea for Tony's suit.

They had started working on it when Tony said, "Kid. I know that you haven't got a proper chance to meet them yet but what do you think of the Avengers being at the tower."

Peter says slowly, "I don't have a problem with it. It's kind of exciting actually a bit nerve-wracking but still exciting...but I'm not to keen of 'him' being here. He almost killed you."

Tony sighs, "That's not the point. What happened...wasn't the best but we need to look past that. The World needs them. They are good people who do stupid things... Like me I guess. They deserve a second chance. I got to start over when I found you Pete. They may not be the best but... They can start over too."

Peter smiles softly, "Ok, Mr Stark. As long as your okay with this. If you want to keep your distance then I'll cover you and so will Uncle Rhodey and Pepper."

Tony smiles, "Thanks Kid. But seriously I keep telling you to stop calling me 'Mr. Stark' it makes me feel old."

Peter snickers, "Probably cause you are."

Tony mocks hurt, "You wound me kid."

Little did they know that Clint was up in the vents listening to their conversation.

Clint murmured to himself, "I wonder who 'him' is... Although... I think I'll like this kid. Got guts to call Tony old...even though it's trueee. But wow, never knew Tony felt that way. Plus They seem really close... Especially for an intern and Boss relationship."

**(DUN DUN DUNNNNN!) **

Clint navigated his way through the vents back to the living room.

He plopped back onto the couch.

Steve asks, "Did you find anything?"

Clint answers, "I overheard them having a conversation about us. The kid is not keen on one of us. He described them as 'him' but he finds it kinda exciting that we're here just nerve-wracking. Tony said somethings that I'd never expect him to say. It sounded like one of your speeches Steve... He told the kid to give us a chance ex. The kid said he'd help Tony keep his distance if he needed space and he called Rhodey his Uncle?

Then Tony told the kid not to call him Mr. Stark as it makes him feel old then the kid said that he is old ex. Then they just goofed off and continued working on Tony's suit."

Steve says, "That's weird. Why is that kid so uneasy around us? How is he close to Tony too? The fact that Tony is actually letting a KID help him with his suit is really weird..."

Nat says, "Well, I'm keeping out of this. I have nothing to do with it. You guys better not get caught spying. If the kid means so much to Tony I don't think that this is the right way to go about it. Tony was nice enough to let us stay here and overlook what happened. Don't overstep your boundaries."

F.R.I.D.A.Y says, "Thank you Ms.Romanoff. Also, Tony has sent a message to you all."

Tony's voice is played saying in a menacing tone, "Fri. Tell them that if they harm a hair on his head or hurt him or even say things he shouldn't hear anywhere near Peter. I will personally kick them out on the streets and blast them black and blue and let the government deal with what's left."

F.R.I.D.A.Y continues as he notices their shocked faces, "I advise you to not spy on Mr Parker or Tony. I will not intervene if you do so, unless it gets out of hand. However, I can tell you. That Tony will probably keep his word."

Nat says, "Told you. Don't overstep your boundaries. And I'm going to continue my book and would like some quiet please."

F.R.I.D.A.Y says, "Please listen to Ms. Romanoff. Although, the rooms are soundproof so you have nothing to worry about Ms Romanoff."

Nat smiles slightly, "Thank you Friday."

F.R.I.D.A.Y answers, "Your welcome."

Nat gets up and leaves the room.

Wanda says, "Should we just find out what we can?"

Steve nods.

They all file out of the room. Wondering what is so special about Peter...


	3. Chapter3

Tony's P.O.V

Its the Weekend and Peter is staying over for a week as his aunt May is on a vacation that Peter asked me to get her.

The look on his face when I said yes was too cute. This kid will be the death of me one day.

I'm just worried that the Rogues will interrogate Peter or hurt him.

Plus, I don't like the fact that Peter still feels uncomfortable and some hate towards Cap.

Maybe not hate... don't think that kid is capable of hating someone... he's too pure.

But he dislikes Cap.

If I'm honest, I've been trying to avoid all the rogues as much as possible.

I only talk to them when necessary. Although, Clint is a wild card as I have to keep on my guard for when he'll pop out of a vent... what's worse is that Peter is no better.

I went into the kids room once and found him on the ceiling on his computer. He still won't touch the one I bought him that I put in his room.

This kid is much too humble...

I really hope the kid and Clint never actually get to know each other... he may be a good kid but he's pretty chaotic.

I catch him sometimes ranting about Vines... whatever they are. When Shuri last came to visit with T'challa... it was chaos!

When I entered the kitchen Peter tossed a Milk carton at me which I narrowly dodged and he and Shuri yelled, "He needs some Milk!"

I still don't get that...

Kids these days are nutters.

I'm pretty glad that Peter is staying though.

As it's now the holidays I can spend some more time with him... but what worries me is that so will the Rogues...

Nat's P.O.V

Everyone else is still trying to get info on Tony's kid. I'm just reading my books and staying out of their way. It's clear that Tony is trying to avoid us and Steve is getting frustrated and is persistent in trying to talk to Tony.

Wanda still holds a grudge against Tony so Tony steered clear of her and Steve mainly.

I still need to know what Steve did to Tony, what happened in Siberia... I still don't know. I want to ask Tony but I'm not on the best terms with him. I'm not even 100% sure if he's forgiven us. I don't want to push boundaries, he was nice enough to stay in the tower. Which I think the others are forgetting. The only person who's being normal and respectful of Tony's privacy is Sam.

I go into the kitchen to go grab some snacks.

I see Tony's kid zoned out on kitchen the table with his head buried in books which I assume is his homework. It was kinda adorable.

I walk over and tap him on the back.

He lifts his head up panicky and yells instinctively., "I WASNT SLEEPING."

I chuckle as he finally notices me and then looks alarmed and turns red with embarrassment.

He starts rambling, "I'm sorry Ms. Widow for falling asleep here. If I got in your way and disturbed you from whatever you were doing I'm sooo sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It's just that I was doing my homework and then I got really tired as I was..out.. earlier. So I fell asleep and I'm so sorry" he adds sheepishly, "plus...sorry for rambling..."

I laugh, "Call me Nat. Besides, I only came in here to get some snacks to have while I was reading. I was just messing with you. You don't have to apologise for anything. "

He sighs in relief.

I ask him, "So what is your homework?"

He says, "I have to research the lifestyle of a soldier from World War 2 from a reliable source. Which is not the internet."

I say, "Well, Steve should be free. You could ask him. I mean if there was a soldier from World War 2 I think they'd be the most reliable source."

He says slowly, "I guess that's a good idea. But, why would he want to help me."

I say, "Why wouldn't he help you. Your a good kid plus it'd be a lot easier. Plus, he seems really bored too. I think you'd beighten his day. From my experience your an okay kid."

He smiles, "Okay. I'll do it. Thanks Ms. Widow."

I say, "It's Nat ok."

He nods, "Okay Ms... I mean Nat."

I smile at him.. a small one. But genuine.

He packs up his books and puts them in his backpack then walks out.

I get why Tony likes the kid. But, he seemed nervous at the mention of Cap. He still seems familiar... I'm not going to dig into it. I like the kid.

I'll respect his privacy.

Now that I think about it, Cap is probably the 'him' that Clint mentioned when he was spying on the kid and Tony.

I wonder why... I'm not telling the others though.

I grab some biscuits and head back to my room and continue reading.

Peter's P.O.V

After my run in with Ms Romanoff I look for Captain America. Mr Stark said to give him a chance. I guess I should.

I walk into the living room and he's sitting on the couch with Clint and Sam while Wanda is on a chair with a book on her lap.

Clint is lecturing Rodgers on the differences in how we speak English. Sam is watching amused but as soon as they notice me they fall silent.

I really didn't think this through..

The silence is getting pretty awkward so I stupidly say, "Hi." as I know nothing else to say.

Rodgers speaks first, "Hello, what's your name son?"

Clint makes a face at the son thing and is probably mentally laughing his head off.

It made me mentally cringe. I was considering not telling him my name but if he's gonna help me he might as well know my name.

I answer, "I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

Steve replies with a satisfied look on his face, "Well Peter. What are you doing here?"

I say slowly, "I was just looking for you actually."

He gives me a surprised look and asks, "Why?"

I say, "I had a run in with Ms Romanoff while I was doing my homework on World War 2 and the life of a soldier and I was struggling with a reliable source to get my information from as the internet is off limits for this project. So she suggested I come to you."

Steve smiles, "Well I'll be glad to help."

I grin, "Thank you soooo soooo much."

Clint asks, "Peter. If you don't mind. After, Cap is finished helping you with your homework. Could you teach him some slang and maybe some memes if it comes to it. He needs serious help... It's hard enough helping him use the toaster!!"

I might as well. He is helping me with my homework so I might as well educate him.

I nod in agreement, "Sure, it's the least I could do since your helping me with my homework."

Steve states, "We should go somewhere else to do this. Don't want any distractions."

We leave the room together and head to an empty room and start.

It was actually a lot of fun. Steve isn't so bad. It's kinda hard to believe that this was the guy who almost killed Tony. Still, haven't let him off for that...

I learned a lot and he made progress despite it being little, on slang and the English language.

I'm not sure if Tony's liked me hanging out with Steve. I caught him watching us oddly and he then just walked off. I may have to keep my distance from Steve which I don't have a problem with. I still don't feel 100% comfortable around him. So, if Tony wants me too I'll keep my distance.

But, Steve is pretty cool apart from being outdated..

Tony's P.O.V

I saw Peter with Steve today. They looked like they were enjoying the selves too they were laughing and everything.

I was a teensy weensy bit jealous.

At least, Peter is more comfortable around Steve...

Still not sure if that's a good thing.


	4. Chapter4

Tony p.o.v

Ok. Maybe. Just maybe. I'm jealous of how close Peter has gotten with Cap in the past few days. I sometimes catch them playing Mario kart together with Clint and of course Shuri. Clint and him are now Vent buddies although Clint still is curious about Peter but now he doesn't press as much, still suspicious though. Natasha and Peter have a mutual bond, still not sure how it happened I'm thinking of telling her about him.

I think it's mainly for Caps benefit them playing video games due to him being so out of date. I still feel bothered though. Me and the kid still spend time together but him being with Cap...

Friday told me he met Wanda yesterday. And now he, Wanda and Shuri have formed a Harry Potter club or something and are doing Harry Potter marathons and are now apparently introducing Wanda to star wars.

I'm kind of worried. Reason? Two words. Light sabers. I saw plans in the new personal lab for Peter I got him. There is a Shuri/Peter corner for their joint projects.

No one is allowed in there apart from me, him, Shuri, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. But I doubt Happy will go in though. But I'm pretty sure last time I was in there I saw in their little corner light saber plans. For actual light sabers.

The fact they are introducing Wanda to Star wars kinda scares me. I honestly don't need the youngest 3 in the tower too start going all Jedi or Empire on us. Shuri and Peter were bad enough. They are classified as a chaotic good I think and they are bad enough as a duo. But Wanda is the same and if that's the case. The chaotic will reach new heights.

If we all survive this. Which is a big if. Then. I need to find suitable protection and back- up Pop tarts. Peter, Shuri and Thor love those things. Wanda is gonna have to get a bag of plums. They honestly have the weirdest taste. I haven't gotten round to talking to Steve at all. It's clear he has been trying.

Peter being the little angel has persuaded Wanda to give me another chance and we've grown closer. Despite it being such a short time.

Peter is an honest blessing I swear. But, maybe... I should keep him away from the lasers and repulsors...then again. He'd probably make his own so there is actually no way of getting around this. Tchalla says Bucky is coming back in a month if the progress keeps up. I'm glad Barf has been able to help the guy. He may have killed my parents but Peter, Rhodey and Pepper help my come to terms with that and remember that it wasn't his fault.

I haven't told Steve it was me who made Barf... He could think I wanted to harm Bucky or something. But he was pretty happy when I told him.

I didn't stick around for long though. I made sure that was all I said to him. I really don't feel ready to have a proper conversation with him yet. I'll try. But not yet.

(Ok this was short. But I just want feedback. Cause i want to pair Peter and I'm thinking of introducing him to Harley and maybe have some background Parley. Or MJ and Peter but if I do Parley if enough people ask for it or suggest in reviews then I will probably do MJxShuri. It's definitely not set in stone and the story will still focus on Peter and Tony coping with the Avengers. Spiderman will come in next chapter. :) so stay tuned thanks for reading and sorry for not updating in like forever )


End file.
